This invention deals with electronic component mounting systems and particularly with means for mounting such components in electronic component cabinets.
Previously, a gateway device such as an IE modem, a firewall, or a LAN server has not generally been integrated into a home networking system or placed within the electronic component cabinet(s) for the home networking system. Instead, these devices have been placed outside of the networking system cabinet(s) and, more often than not, are not even in close physical proximity to the cabinet(s) or each other. This leads to more equipment clutter, more difficulty setting up and trouble shooting such devices in conjunction with a home networking system, and signal loss due to longer cable runs between devices.
Ideally, such devices should be located in the component cabinet or cabinets of the home networking system. However, placing such devices in a component cabinet presents difficulties. First, many of these devices develop heat that must be vented. In addition, they have vents for heat dissipation at different locations on the outside of their cases. Thus, the mounting means or system used must make allowance for heat dissipation and must be adaptable to different vent locations on different devices. Second, when such devices are compactly mounted in the midst of other components, their control panels are not easily accessible. If the convenience sought by placing the gateway device in the component cabinet is to be maintained, the mounting means or system used should provide means for accessing the control panel for the gateway device without having to disconnect the gateway device or remove it from the component cabinet. Third, if the gateway device must be detached for easier manipulation or adjustment, it should be possible to do so with a minimum of tools and effort.
The foregoing problems have been solved by our invention of a novel hinged adjustable mounting means (or xe2x80x9cholsterxe2x80x9d) for a gateway device. Our invention is a holster and/or a holster and cabinet combination where: (1) the holster has adjustable brackets for holding a wide variety of types and sizes of gateway devices; (2) the holster is open or is provided with venting on all sides to allow heat venting by a wide variety of types and sizes of gateway devices; (3) the holster is hingably connected to the component cabinet in which it is mounted so that it can be easily and simply swung in and out for mounting, adjustment, and repair purposes; (4) the holster is provided with a spacing element connecting its hinge and its body so that ample space for connecting cables is left between the gateway device and the component cabinet; and (5) the holster is firmly held in position when swung into place in the component cabinet, but can be easily detached when opened by simply lifting it off of its hinges.